


Joshua's Birthday Concert

by Amisbro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Concerts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: This was a fic that I had wrote for Self-Insert week of 2016.  In it Joshua is getting ready for his first ever major concert at the time of working for the Shining Agency.  What happens when Joshua shows one of his hidden talents to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT?  Read on and find out





	

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Tokyo. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping happily and all was peaceful and quiet amongst the Dorms of the Shining Agency. It was so quiet that you could absolutely hear a pin drop!

Well save for one part of the building

In the music room was Joshua Curtis: Personal Assistant to Camus and also Sub Member for the QUARTET NIGHT and occasional helper to STARISH. In this room today Joshua was sitting at the Piano playing a melody that he had heard played a few times before by one of his good friends in Masato Hijirkawa and every time he heard Masa play it he always enjoyed the performance especially after hearing about him playing it for Haruka when she was being bullied and harassed by the other students in Saotome Gakuen.

What song was it?

“Knocking on the Mind”

This was a song that Joshua knew was a very important to Masa because of what it did for Haruka after all that she went through and it definitely helped boost her confidence. Every note that Joshua played he could feel what the composer was feeling and he could imagine what it was like to perform this song live. It was something that selfishly he wished he could do himself because of how much he loved the composition and as he finished playing it for literally the third time he started to tear up a little bit. It wasn’t until he was about to start playing it one more time that he realized that he had a visitor in the room

“Well good morning Mr. Hijirikawa. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Joshua asked and his friend just smiled before speaking

“Nothing much Joshua…would you mind playing that song one more time for me?” Masato asked and Joshua smiled and did as asked. He never minded playing a song that was as beautiful as this one and as he played each note and sang each lyric Masato just smiled. The joy he got out of hearing Joshua perform it and each time he did there was more and more genuine emotion pouring through to the point that he couldn’t believe how beautifully the song had transformed! By the time the song was done Joshua had a little sweat on his forehead and Masa gave him a towel before speaking again

“Its true what they say about you isn’t it?” Masato asked and Joshua was a little stunned by the question until he clarified “When you play songs you play them not just to perfect them but to transform them and show their true form don’t you?” Masa asked and now Joshua got it

“I guess you could say that. There are a few songs I have trouble with but I do my best with the ones that I can master their vocals or composition sure.” Joshua explained and Masato now had to ask him a question that had been on his mind for a while.

“Would you be willing to perform that song at a concert in the future. A lot of people know what I can do with it sure but they never saw YOU! YOU need to show the ‘True Form’ of this song to the people and I bet you they would be just as amazed as I am right now!” The usually calm Masato exclaimed and Joshua had to think long and hard about this one

“Can I get back to you on that one friend? I mean I think I can do it but I want to make sure that I have some other things tied down first and then I’ll give you an answer for sure alright?” Joshua asked and Masato relented. He knew in his mind that he wanted to have Joshua do this song but to do this right he also knew that Joshua couldn’t be pressured so he would just wait it out.

_2 Days Later_

_Early Afternoon_

Joshua was hanging out in one of the rooms that they would work on Choreography and listening to “Orange Rhapsody” with the biggest grin on his face! Its one of those songs that when he listens to it he can’t help but sing and dance to it and usually when he does its almost never the same steps which makes it harder for someone to give him the routine for. He had been working on this song at this time for about…2 hours to try and get a proper routine for it when he happened to see his favorite Saxophonist at the entrance.

“Come on in bro…just working on some stuff here and I should hopefully be done in about 5-10 if you need to use the studio for any reason.” Joshua told his friend and Ren just smiled before answering

“Oh no you’re fine Joshua. I was just happening by when I heard the song playing and was simply astonished by the work you were putting into it. People often say that ‘music moves them’ but for you it really does don’t it?” Ren asked Joshua and he just smiled before answering.

“Very much so friend. If there is one thing that I know its a song like this with its tempo is one that is really good to workout to and sometimes when I need to do some hardcore aerobics I put this song on repeat and do my workout for about 45 to an hour and then I’m good and done for the day. Its also a song that I keep working on trying to get the best out of with my vocals and choreography but its a little tricky and I say that because the steps I do always end up different you know?” Joshua asked his friend and Ren understood completely.

“Maybe that’s the secret for you though…maybe the song’s tempo is trying to tell you not to master its energy with dance steps but with your energy as far as vocals. I know for you that you want to give a ‘complete package’ and maybe for you the intensity in the vocals is what is the most important part…understand what I mean?” Ren asked and Joshua thought about it and it did make some sense and was definitely something he considered.

“I understand Ren. I think I might try to work on the vocals more and see if I can draw the proper energy out of it if I ever get asked to do the song for a concert. So far I haven’t but we know how Shining is don’t we?” Joshua asked and Ren nodded. He was GOING to ask Joshua if he would perform that song in concert but his friend and comrade had already beaten him to the punch. MAYBE there was a shot

As Ren walked out of the studio a certain blue-haired vocalist saw Ren walking out of the studio was in and when he saw who he was talking to he wasn’t as much annoyed but disappointed in himself. Would HE get to ask at some point or was that opportunity never gonna happen?!

_2 Days Later_

Early Evening

Joshua was sitting out in the courtyard at one of the fountains and he was thinking about the fact that he had basically two STARISH members ask him if he would cover their songs. That was a special honor for sure but he was also thinking that he technically worked for the QN and yet…was there any songs from a member that he particularly liked?

Why yes there was!

Don’t ask how or why but Joshua started humming the opening melody to “Innocent Wind” before he started performing the vocals and as he did he again wasn’t paying attention and this time Ai and Camus from the QN were both watching from afar as their teammate worked on the song good and long to make sure that he perfected it to a TEE! Joshua was NOT about to go half ass a QN Member’s song. He’d QUIT before he did that!

_30 minutes later_

Joshua had worked on the song without the backing track and he hit his “peak” with the sweat that was coming from his body! By the time he was done he was exhausted but he didn’t show it save for the sweat and he walked back inside passing his friends with a huge smile on his face. He knew that there was definitely one song he wanted to tackle from the group before long and he knew EXACTLY which song it was!

_3 days later_

Well this was an interesting time!

Alright where do we start this part?

Well Camus had asked Haruka to escort him for the day and she had no issue with it…she did wonder why Joshua couldn’t do it but the Count explained that he heard Joshua was going to be busy at a studio off the premises for the day so he wouldn’t be able to fulfill his duties and ,for one of the few times ever, Camus didn’t care! He had an idea already what Joshua was doing and where it was. What she didn’t tell him was that they were going to stop there when he felt it was time. He wanted to see Joshua at his most intense and he could almost sense it from afar. There is something about his aura that Camus can feel when he is ready.

THEY DIDN’T HAVE TO WAIT LONG!!!

_4 hours later_

Okay that sounds like a long time but consider this: Joshua had been out since about 9 AM and when Camus felt the time was right was about 3 and they had been out since 11…see what I mean?

So you might wonder for this one how Camus was able to really tell if Joshua was ready? Well as they were finishing with one of Camus’ shoots his eyes just bolted open like he was in a trance and made sure that the driver went to the right studio. What was more interesting was the gentleman that was there was actually Tokiya’s former agent who allowed them to come in and watch from behind the door. Even if he was the Count of Permafrost Cammy was going to adhere to this as he watched Joshua and it was one of the few times anyone outside of Joshua would ever see him smile! He watched Joshua mimic his steps from the night he did the performance atop the Shining Tower and when Camus saw Joshua he looked like he had run about 5 Marathons! This was one of the few songs that he could tell hit him harder than any other and when he felt its full potential he nearly buckled! Camus almost broke through the door because of his concern for his Assistant but Haruka stopped him and pointed to the figure that was on his knees…Josh wasn’t PANTING but rather he was LAUGHING! He finally found the potential of his Superior’s song and he couldn’t help but be GIDDY about that!

In Joshua’s mind he was ALMOST done…the reason it was “almost” was because he had some other business to attend to before long cos he knew one thing:

HIS BIRTHDAY WAS COMING UP!!!

_48 Hours later_

Joshua was back at it again in the Music Room and again with Masato but this time they wanted to have a little fun with a song that got them tops in the NEO DREAM MUSIC FESTIVAL with Joshua taking Toki’s spot on the vocals. He actually usually refuses to do any of Tokiya’s songs because he feels he can’t match his vocal range but something about today just felt right and it literally started when they walked in the room!

From the SECOND Masa sat at the 88 Keys he could feel some energy coming from the piano already and when they got to the part where Joshua started singing it was all but a wrap within 5 MINUTES!

The song relies on a chemistry between Masato and Tokiya and an energy that usually he can find only in Tokiya. What he found out from Camus was that his rehearsing of “Saintly Territory” raised his energy level to a point where now he had a greater intensity than before…HOW was a mystery but he was grateful for it that is for sure!

After 3 times through you would think they would have it right…and they did but Masato actually believed Joshua needed to not hold back on the next one. He felt that his friend was actually withholding a little something and Joshua had to prove him wrong…it was a flat given!

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

When Masa finished the piano intro and Joshua started he immediately felt the power changing and even more when it got to their bridges and choruses something darn near lit the room up! It was something so intense that when the gang heard it they RAN to the Music Room and tried to see what was going on but the light was BLINDING! You literally needed shades to see into the room that is how bad it was!

Suffice to say when the song ended the two friends high fived each other and again Tokiya was struck dumb by what was going on…THIS WAS THE DUDE THAT SAID HE COULDN’T MATCH HIM!!!

But there was one song…one song that still hung over Joshua’s head and he wanted to get it done before long cos he had a feeling all of these observations with STARISH and the QN weren’t going unnoticed

The song…was “Crystal Time”

BUT FIRST…he wanted a warm up!

The next day changed EVERYTHING!

See when Joshua does songs usually he does “Hard Ones”…ones that usually are intense where he has to “go in” and transform it. One of the few that he knew didn’t have to do that to was “Knocking” but yet it morphed under his watch and Masato enjoyed seeing that. Could Joshua do that to a Ichinose Tokiya song?

He wanted to find out!

There were two songs that he had that always fascinated Joshua: Naniro no Compass and Crystal Time!

Alright so which one ,if you were Joshua, would you try to do?

He of course picked BOTH!

First up was “Naniro no Compass”

For this song because it used a piano again he wanted to ask Masa whom is his “go to” for something like this but he was surprised when Masato refused and NOT because he didn’t want to…because Tokiya had beaten him to it!

WELP!

When Joshua walked into the room and he saw Tokiya sitting there he knew that this wasn’t something that he COULD screw up any longer! This was something he HAD to take and prove he could master because he wanted to someday do this song himself.

Tokiya knew that and didn’t say anything but they began the practice and the vocalist made one promise

“We aren’t leaving till this song is YOURS!”

Interestingly enough this didn’t ratchet the pressure on Joshua when it came to the song. It did show him that Tokiya wanted to see him take this song and morph it somehow. Almost every other song had at this point and now he wanted to see this one have the same treatment

_3 hours later_

You ever have those moments when something so special happens you have a moment? That is what happened here because Joshua hugged his friend after what had been one of the most relieving moments ever…

JOSHUA MASTERED IT!

The duo promised to take an hour break but then they were going to be back at it…Tokiya wanted to see what would happen to “Crystal Time” next!

When the time came for the rehearsal of “Crystal Time” there were no nerves or anything. Joshua went and grabbed the microphone and started on the lyrics and Ichinose could TELL that there was something very special about this song as he got ready for the “fast part” and as he did all Toki could do was watch and be amazed…HIS SONG…the song that HARUKA wrote for HIM was being changed in a way that he never thought he could see and here it was…right in front of him and when the song hit its final note Joshua uncharacteristically pumped his fist into the air but Toki got it….this was a monkey that was on his back for the longest time and now it was done…the song had been conquered…ALMOST!

The next day Joshua was summoned to Shining’s Office and he was told that there was going to be a special concert at the Tokyo Dome and the “Spotlight Performer” was Joshua himself!

Turns out that with each performance that he did the idols reported back to Shining and he wasn’t surprised…he knew how good the man was and that is why he kept trying to “Graduate” him but Joshua always resisted. When Joshua was presented with this information along with the fact that it was coming up on his Birthday he was stunned! He didn’t expect to be allowed to do this and in a Dome that he respected the most…YIKES!!

“Sir I-I don’t know what to say but…I will make you proud at the concert and I hope to make all of you proud as well.” Joshua told the different members of STARISH and QN but they already knew his capacity and it turns out that he had ONE MORE LEVEL but wasn’t going to be seen yet…it was going to be a SPECIAL NIGHT though for sure!

_The Night of the Concert_

To say that the building was PACKED would be a gross understatement! This was their first “solo” concert that was done special. They HAD done concerts in the past for the members as solo artists but NEVER in the Dome…this was a special night for sure and Joshua was going to make sure that the people in the building and the people that would get to see this on the web would be in for a treat!

“Good Evening Madams” Joshua began “I would like to first say ‘Welcome’ to this very special event and I hope that you will enjoy this time that we have together. The set list that I am doing will NOT be without some help as there will be some of my friends from STARISH coming to help us with certain songs so there is that but I promise you one thing and I will keep this promise: This night is about ‘Transformation’ and ‘Magic’ and by the end when you walk out the door to that car you are going to say that the Shining Agency put on a concert you will never forget!” Joshua exclaimed and as the crowd applauded that he saw the piano out for the first song

“Well would you lookie what we have here? Well I do believe its time to get started so what’s say we get going with a song that Masato is very well known for: ‘Knocking on the Mind’” Josh announced and the crowd politely applauded as he took his seat at the Piano and from the first not the crowd was fixated on him and the stage. He had them where he wanted them and by the time he was done the crowed almost broke out into a standing ovation! It only got better though with each song that went after the next and with guests Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa helping out with “Orange Rhapsody” and “Original Resonance” the question was what level could this show reach that wasn’t already going to leave them breathless!

Clearly they weren’t around for a certain rehearsal

As the night kept going the crowd wondered aloud WHAT would be the final song! Some speculated it would be “Original Resonance” and some said “Crystal Time”…actually NO!

As the final song was getting ready to come up Joshua felt a bit of sadness enter because he had so much fun with the crowd but alas all good things come to an end and he knew this had to…but they would end on HIS terms!

“Ladies it is almost time for us to part but I came to a decision that ,if we never get to do this again, I want to make the final songs memorable. To do that well…we are going to take TWO STOPS and the first is a very interesting land. One ruled by a Queen and her Count. One that if you are punished its a very swift and harsh one I promise you but it is also the ‘SAINTLY TERRITORY’ of that beloved Queen and her count! Let’s go Madams…” Joshua trailed off and the song started the crowd new WHERE they were going and they all stuck around for the song and Joshua smiled as this song was about to be transformed one more time like all the songs before the crowd. How he didn’t drop dead was beyond all of them but one thing was for sure…they appreciated what he had given them

But wait…did he say “songs”?

After “Saintly” ended the lights went out but they could see a silhouette point to the scoreboard with a message stating that there was one more song left and that he felt it was his duty to put forth a song that would make the night one that they would all be able to remember for a time to come and their attention was brought back to the stage with a snap of the fingers and the lights came back on but Joshua…had changed!

“Mademoiselles…I told you that we had one more song correct? For the final one I have but a very simple question and if you would all stand up for me I will ask it proper.” The audience did as asked and the showmen in Joshua came out as he extended his hand and asked one very simple question:

“Shall we dance?”

The crowd didn’t get it until they heard the big band style notes of the open play and believe it or not the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT came onto the stage with him as the streamers came down and everyone literally erupted into cheers when they heard this song because they knew its connection and they were glad he ended on it and even more Haruka was happy to be out there to hear it with all of them.

This was a night that the people of Japan and the World got to experience and it was also a night that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were glad that Joshua could have for himself

Joshua’s “star” officially was born!


End file.
